Trekdrabbles  Classics
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ein paar Drabbeleien aus dem Star Trek Universe...
1. Er ist tot, Jim!

**Er ist tot, Jim!**

„Er ist tot, Jim!"  
Mit bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck sah McCoy zum Captain auf.

„Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass dieses ganze Landeunternehmen eine blödsinnige Idee war! Ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde!"

"Pille, bitte", wehrte Kirk mit grimmiger Miene ab.

„Na, ist doch wahr", grummelte McCoy. „Bei unseren Landeunternehmen haut nie etwas hin und ich muss hinterher die Scherben aufsammeln!"

McCoy richtete sich auf und warf Kirk einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ruf endlich Scotty, damit er uns zurückholt. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie du Spock erklären willst, dass du seinen Plattenspieler kaputtgemacht hast, weil du heimlich Tanzen lernen wolltest!"


	2. Faszinierend

**Faszinierend**

„Interessant", bemerkte Spock und hob die Augenbrauen. „Höchst unlogisch, aber nichtsdestotrotz interessant. Ich finde es immer wieder äußerst faszinierend, die technischen Errungenschaften einer Zivilisation zu studieren."

Aufmerksam sah er sich um.

„Wirklich, überaus faszinierend", wiederholte er und zog die Augenbrauen noch ein Stückchen höher.

„Allerdings bin ich nicht in der Lage, den besonderen Sinn dieser Struktur zu erfassen", gab er dann zu und sah zwischen Kirk und McCoy hin und her.

Kirk grinste, während McCoy nur schnaubte: „Sie spitzohrige Spaßbremse! Nun beeilen Sie sich mal und steigen Sie endlich ein. Man könnte meinen, Sie hätten noch nie eine Achterbahn gesehen!"


	3. Fehlfunktion

**Fehlfunktion**

„Faszinierend", ächzte Spock und betastete mit gut verhülltem Abscheu und weniger gut verborgenem Entsetzen das merkwürdige Gebilde, das ohne Vorwarnung auf seinem Kopf materialisiert war und ihm über die spitzen Ohren zu rutschen drohte.

Nach eingehender Analyse der Lage zog er schließlich die einzige, ihm logisch erscheinende Schlussfolgerung.

„Captain, ich befürchte, es liegt eine Fehlfunktion des Transporters vor", erklärte er ruhig und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

Kirk seufzte und rollte – etwas genervt – mit den Augen.  
"Nein, Spock., das ist schon in Ordnung. Nun setzen Sie Ihr Partyhütchen wieder auf und pusten endlich die Kerzen auf Ihrem Geburtstagskuchen aus!"


	4. Unlogisch

**Unlogisch**

Spock blickte mit emporgezogener Augenbraue zwischen Captain Kirk und Dr. McCoy hin und her.

„Jim", begann er, „Ihr Verhalten Dr. McCoy gegenüber ist mehr als nur unlogisch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie darauf beharren, dass McCoys Frühstück besser schmecken sollte als Ihr eigenes. Die Nahrungsmittel sind absolut identisch und es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, McCoy so anzufahren."

Als Captain Kirk auf seine Anfrage hin gar nicht reagierte, wanderte auch die zweite Augenbraue nach oben und ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln schlich sich in seine ansonsten unbewegte Miene.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss Spock den Käfig und nahm sich vor, niemals wieder auf Uhuras Kaninchen aufzupassen.


	5. Bekenntnis

**Bekenntnis**

„… nicht nur mein Captain, Jim. Sie sind weitaus mehr, Sie sind mein Freund. Und mehr als das."

Spock hielt inne. Seine Augenbrauen tanzten empor, und jemand, der ihn wirklich gut kannte, könnte den leisen Anflug eines Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln hocken sehen.

„Sie sind ein Bruder für mich", fuhr er fort, „ein verwandter Geist. Es mag unlogisch sein, aber ich liebe Sie. Sie sind die fehlende Hälfte meiner Seele, „Jim, sagen Sie mir…"

Spock brach ab und befahl dem Computer, die Datei zu löschen.

Er würde Jim nicht sagen müssen, was er für ihn empfand.

Er würde es wissen.


	6. Spock thoughts

**Spock thoughts**

Meines Vaters Erwartungen enttäuschte ich -

ich war zu menschlich.

Meiner Mutter liebevolle Zuwendung wies ich ab und verletzte sie -

ich wollte vulkanisch sein.

Der Speer in ihrem Herzen ist der Speer in meinem.

Ich bin sie.

T'Pring zog kühle Logik dem vor, das ich ihr hätte geben können –

ich, das Halbblut.

Ich wählte meine Gefährten sorgfältig, schwor, ihnen zu dienen, sie zu schützen.

Vor allem jenen einen.

Den einen, der mich kennt und mich liebt.

Der durch Logik hindurchsieht und das Herz erkennt, das ihm zugewandt ist – immer sein wird.

Ich liebe dich, Captain, steht in meinem Herzen.


	7. Härter!

**Härter**

„Oh ja, Spock! Das ist toll! Tiefer, Spock, tiefer! Ohhh, das ist perfekt", seufzte Kirk.

„Und jetzt härter, Spock, noch härter, bitte!", flehte Kirk und sah über die Schulter hinweg Spock an.

„Faszinierend, Captain. Die von Ihrem Körper produzierten Endorphine beeinträchtigen Ihr Urteilsvermögen und führen dazu, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, die Unlogik Ihres Wunsches zu realisieren. Ich muss entschieden ablehnen, Sie härter zu behandeln, Jim, da das Risiko einer Verletzung in keiner Relation zu Ihrem derzeitigen Wohlgefühl steht."

"Ach, Spock. Ich sehe nicht ein, wieso es gefährlich sein sollte, wenn Sie meinen verspannten Rücken härter massieren würden."


End file.
